The present invention relates to an arrangement and a method of inserting nozzle units into an opening of a spinning device.
Spinning devices are used in a process of manufacturing polymeric articles, particularly, polymeric fibers. Polymeric material extruded from an extruder is admitted into the spinning device having a hollow beam filled with heat-carrying agent, and is further conveyed to nozzles located in an opening of the spinning device. The nozzles are connected to one another so as to form a nozzle unit. After a certain period of time the nozzle units must be replaced by new ones, for instance, for cleaning the nozzles clogged with the polymeric material.
Arrangements and methods for upwardly and downwardly inserting the nozzle units into the opening of the spinning device from above and from below, respectively, have already been proposed. In the case when the nozzle pack is inserted into the opening of the spinning device from above, an operator must perform the respective work both above and below the spinning device, that is in two planes. When the operator inserts the nozzle unit from above, he must not only observe the nozzle unit from above during the process of insertion, but also observe this from below for controlling correctness of positioning the nozzle unit and operational ability of the latter. This is very inconvenient time-consuming and labor-consuming operation. In addition, when the nozzle unit is inserted from above sealing of a conduit between the nozzle unit and the spinning beam takes place in a horizontal direction so that the nozzle pack is unilaterally compressed. In this case air gaps of various width exist between the hollow beam and the nozzle unit which diversely affect heat transmission from the beam to the nozzle pack.
When the nozzle pack is inserted from below, this has the disadvantage that the nozzle unit having an essentially great weight cannot be inserted manually, but only with use of additionally auxiliary equipment, such as for instance, hydraulic drive means. However, the hydraulic means does not assure rapidly and conveniently aligning with and fastening the nozzle units to the spinning device.